Torres J. Flores
Torres "Torry" Julia Flores (b. 29 February 1999) is a Half-blood witch and youngest daughter of Santiago Flores, a muggle, and Mariana Flores, a Half-blood. Her mother attended Castelobruxo School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Brazil and later immigrated to Ireland where she met Santiago who was from Uruguay. Torry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2010 - 2017. Early Life Torry was born on February 29, 1999, in Belfast, Ireland. She grew up knowing she was a witch (being told by her mother). Her father never found out his wife was a witch until Valeria, his eldest daughter and Torry’s older sister, got her Hogwarts letter. Since then, Torry wanted to go to Hogwarts. When Torry was ten years old, she went to Diagon Alley for the first time with her mother to buy Valeria's Hogwarts school supplies. A year later, she talked so much about Hogwarts at school that her mother had to remove it from the minds of all her classmates. Torry was then punished for a week for telling Muggles of the wizarding world. Hogwarts Years (2010-2017) 1st-3rd It is said when Torry got her Hogwarts letter, she screamed so loud a vase on a table next to her broke. While on the Hogwarts Express, Torry sat next to a muggle-born boy named Charlie Davidson. Charlie asked her about the wizarding world that he was just introduced to. When she was called during the Sorting Ceremony, people laughed at her name when a wizard screamed that her name translated to “tower”. The Sorting Hat almost placed her in Hufflepuff but decided otherwise, as she wanted to be sorted into Slytherin to make her sister proud. Torry was also in Slytherin because of her ambition and pride. Because of almost being sorted into Hufflepuff she was loyal to many Hufflepuff students, including Christina Lodgington. Her new friend Charlie was sorted into Hufflepuff. During her 2nd year, Torry helped Valeria design a dress for the Yule Ball. Then Valeria invited Torry to come with her. Torry accepted immediately. Valeria became a Slytherin Prefect, making Torry less teased for the rest of her school years. At the Yule Ball, Torry saw Charlie Davidson a second time after the Hogwarts Express. Charlie was invited by his older sister Agnes to the ball, and Agnes was a good friend of Valeria. Charlie and Torry danced awkwardly together, being forced by their sisters. During Torry's third year she developed a crush on him. 4th During Torry's 4th year she refused to attend the Yule Ball because of her experience in her 2nd year. Valeria went because it was her last year. 5th Torry went to the Yule Ball without Valeria for the first time. Many students teased Torry again. 6th Torry started dating Charlie Davidson. 7th Nothing is known after her 6th year, besides marrying Charlie Davidson. Her children are unknown. Physical Information Torry was described being “never as pretty as Valeria”. She inherited her father's brown hair. She is said to have very straight hair.